


Ode To A Man

by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL
Summary: A vv short poem I made about Ham. I was bored ahahah





	Ode To A Man

**Author's Note:**

> It's a free rhyme btw

It was 1757, a forgotten year  
A man was born to a lonely mother  
Ten years, no father, by twelve, none  
And his fate was suddenly uncertain

This man was a writer in his own right  
He wrote, day and night, and other things too  
Well into the sunrise, computing trade  
His wife fell in love with that

Years past, he fought a historic war  
Had made love with many  
A man, two women so real  
He loved them all so dear

He despised people, too  
A man in purple, with dark brown eyes  
Who'd dare go against a formative plan  
A man who vowed our man's demise

But Fate wasn't kind to him  
A strained friendship, a dead son  
Led him to demise and death  
But he awakened once more

He felt her soft arms  
Pale with touches of dots  
He recognized her face  
He's with his mother again


End file.
